Suit Of Diamonds - Serious 'Shroud' Black
Description Serious Black, once a prominent figure in the underbelly systems of Luskan and Waterdeep, a Tiefling Rogue with wealth and power not to be sniffed at even before his corruption, constitutes the third member of The Suits. Standing a good seven feet tall, with ashen black skin and scarlet eyes Tainted by the corruption, his impressive, curved horns make him an imposing figure by most people's reckoning, and becomes even more frightening when his powers come to bear. Out of the members of The Suits, Serious shows the fewest signs of his corruption, and could likely pass as normal should he conceal himself among the public, only aiding his ability to hide, steal and assassinate, making the man a serious threat to the unprepared and a worthy adversary for the learned... Aspect - Wealth Wealth has always featured prominently in humanity, whether it be wealth of items, wealth of currency or wealth of charisma, it is generally a defining characteristic in many people, and even a factor on which they are judged by others. As such, Serious embodies the negative side of such wealth, having great hoards of money, items and followers, but parting with very little unless it will bring back a greater return. By every guess a shrewd and cunning businessman, Serious takes pride in his abilities, and woe betide any who jeapordise his standing with his followers through theft or slander. Abilities Serious is well learned in the arcane arts, and has an affinity for the shadows not often seen to his kind. Those facing him should be wary of covered spaces, as his dexterity and stealth allow him to get closer until his surprise strike becomes impossible to deal with, especially if allowed to do so from an aerial advantage. A cunning caster, he is able to use both his innate abilities and psychological attacks to whittle down targets before finishing them off. In melee combat, he wields a variety of weapons, and is proficient with most. By all means, the Tiefling is a worthy combatant, and certainly not one to be turned away unless you've an affinity for knives in your back. In Game Lore Serious is only well known by criminal networks and his targets and commissioners, and is generally worshipped or feared by all of them. By many he is seen as more of a greater demon than a Tiefling, even despite his stature and abilities. Serious also leads a mercenary guild out in The Wastes, known by very few, and commissioned by far fewer... Should the party encounter such people, they should make their excuses and flee, or prepare for an arduous and bloody battle... Serious has rebelled against Enialis once, leading to a showdown between the two casters, the elf's victory still shown in Serious's obedience and the bright cut running from his cheek to mouth. Trivia Serious's name is an obvious pun on both the Serious Sam franchise and Sirius Black, a character in the Harry Potter series also famed for dark and mysterious wizardry.